Varity is the spice of Life
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "Yep and it was just getting interesting numbers five to ten are about interesting and fool proof ways to please your partner. I thought we might give them a try."


**Variety is the spice of life 1/2**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** "Yep and it was just getting interesting numbers five to ten are about interesting and fool proof ways to please your partner. I thought we might give them a try."

**Author's Note:- **In answer to the "Magazine" Challenge to write a fic involving a magazine top 10 or list of things to try. Rated for sexual content and language enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"Jean you know how I send you texts and stuff during the day? Do you think I do it enough? Do you think I am open enough about how much I love you?" James asked glancing up from the magazine in his hand to where his partner sat at the table on the side of the room trying to write her monthly report to the chief constable.

"Of course I think you do it enough I don't mind how much you do it and you never leave me in any doubt how much you love me I promise. Why do you not think I show you enough?" She replied distractedly not taking her eyes from the printed sheet of clear up stats for their team.

"Yeah of course you do I was just wondering." He smiled back carrying on with the article he was reading. "So you never doubt that I love you?"

"No. James what's wrong? I'm sorry I know I said I'd have this done before tonight and we'd have the whole weekend to ourselves honey but you know what it's been like at the station this week." Jean sighed glancing over her reading glasses at him briefly as she spoke. "I promise even if I have to stay up all night to get it done it will be finished tonight and we'll have tomorrow and Sunday."

"It's fine I know all that I was just asking." James smiled his playful wink making her laugh as she looked back at the computer screen trying to stay focused on what she should be doing in spite of the fact he had now peaked her curiosity. "Do you think now that we've been together a while our sex life is becoming predictable?"

"Ok enough! What's this about James? If there's something you want to say or talk about just do it. Are you bored with our sex life? Are you trying to tell me you think it's predictable because…"

"Jeanie! No of course not!" James interrupted holding the magazine in his hand. "I'm reading an article on keeping your relationship alive."

"Oh god I thought those things were only in women's magazine." Jean laughed shaking her head slowly. "I love it when you text me or call me or just put your head round the door of my office to say hi. I never doubt that you love me except when you start asking stupid questions about me doubting that you love me. As for our sex life I've never known a relationship less predictable you make me want you and take risks and just have to have you in a way I've always thought only happened in movies and if you let me get this done I'll remind you of that later!"

"Promises, promises." James smiled as the room fell silent again other than the gentle tapping of her fingers on the laptop keys. "Sorry but I've got to ask and I want you to be honest ok?"

"Jesus James! Ok no more, I can't work like this and have this discussion." Jean laughed closing the laptop and moving to the sofa sitting beside him and reaching for the magazine as he held it out of her reach.

"No, you're not having it and you haven't answered my question. If I ask you something will you answer me honestly?"

"Ok, yes I'll answer you honestly if it means you'll stop with the ridiculous questions!"

"Have you ever faked an orgasm?" James asked feeling slightly hurt as she laughed tilting her head tolerantly at him. "Remember you said you'd be honest."

"Do you mean ever in my life or have I ever faked an orgasm with you?" Jean asked already feeling his nervousness as he thought for a second.

"Ever"

"Of course I have James, I don't think there's a sexually active woman alive who hasn't faked an orgasm, probably more than once, in her life."

"Why? Why would you do that? I mean it's not like I can understand why you'd feel the need to if a bloke isn't getting what he needs from a sexual encounter things just stop happening or….well I couldn't claim to have cum if I hadn't could I?" James asked setting the magazine down no longer interested in the light hearted article he's been reading. In all the time they'd been together he'd believed he's been able to please her, now he was beginning to wonder if that was all an act and really she'd been pandering to his ego at the expense of her own pleasure. "I thought you always had an orgasm at some stage when we make love, I don't want you to….."

"Wow! Slow down James, you said have I ever faked it. I had a 25 year marriage and a handful of sexual experiences before you. I never said I faked an orgasm with you did I?" Jean interrupted sliding closer to him on the sofa so their bodies were touching before continuing. "You have never given me any reason to feel I needed to pretend I was enjoying making love with you but that doesn't mean that I never had reason to before you."

"Really?" James asked waiting until she nodded before continuing. "Ok then why would you ever do it? I don't understand? I mean apart from anything else how do you fake it? I know how you feel when you cum, I know the way you change, if I was forced to describe to someone right now how I know you've orgasmed I could tell them. I mean I know the way you feel around my cock when you cum, how being inside you changes and how your body reacts. Even if I'm not inside you I know the way your skin flushes and your eyes darken. What I'm saying is if you were just making all the right noises and saying the right things I'd like to think I'd still know if you were faking to try to make me feel better or so I'd finish quickly."

"I love you for not wanting to be so self-centred but not everyone is like you." Jean replied, kissing him gently and feeling her heart swell as he shrugged. "Some men, a lot of men, once they are caught up in what they are doing want to hear the right things and have their partner seen to be reacting. They'd all they need and when they get it they're quite happy to focus on how they feel and believe that they are fantastic and getting any woman off no matter what. Life isn't like that though and not everyone loves their partner enough or wants to please them the way you do baby."

"Tell me how it feels, you know what you do to me, like I said it's not like I can hide it, but I want to hear you tell me what you feel like when we make love and when you cum." James said quietly letting his hands slip under the cotton of her skirt gently stroking her thighs as he did.

"I'd rather just show you again." She smiled the soft moan that accompanied her works making him smile as he reached his destination and she parted her legs slightly allowing him access.

"Yeah you will but while I'm working on making you show me tell me." James replied loving the way she immediately reacted to his touch, "How does it feel when I'm inside you? How does it feel for you when you cum?"

"It feels fantastic when you're inside me, it's like you fill me perfectly, like we were made to fit together."

"Umm yeah it is. And when you cum? How do you feel, what happens to your body? Tell me Jeanie."

"It's so intense, like wave after wave of pleasure making my whole body give up to you. It feels so good I could spend the rest of my life lost in how good you make me feel." Jean gasped opening her mouth to keep table but unable to make any sound other than a chorus of whispered moans as he rolled her clit under his thumb.

Feeling her core flood at his touch and hearing her words fail James smiled to himself. He knew she was close, all those signs he'd been talking about earlier were there in abundance. The flush of her skin, the fact her eyes were almost black with desire, the rapidness of her breathing, it was all there and he loved to see it. Gently continuing to stroke her with his thumb he slipped first one then a second finger inside her, watching as she immediately arched off the sofa into his touch.

"Cum for me Jeanie. Now!" He said firmly knowing that she loved it at times when he took control. When he set the pace of what they were doing, when he told her exactly what to do and she was reminded of the fact that even though in a professional setting she was in charge at home they were completely equal and sometimes he was in control, it drove her mad.

"Oh god James harder!" Jean cried feeling her hips rise involuntarily to meet his fingers and her body was attacked by the exact waves of pleasure she'd described to him.

"Jesus you're beautiful when that happens." James groaned, "How could anyone not care about seeing that or making sure it happened as often as possible."

"Like I said earlier darling now everyone is as caring as you are." Jean smiled getting off the sofa and taking his hand pulling him to his feet. "Now since you've distracted me from what I am supposed to be doing how about we have an early night and I can show you again why I never have to fake an orgasm with you around?"

"I like that plan." James replied, grabbing the magazine off the table and holding it up so she could read the headline; _"Ten ways to keep your relationship fresh and your lady happy."_

"That's what you're reading?"

"Yep and it was just getting interesting numbers five to ten are about interesting and fool proof ways to please your partner. I thought we might give them a try." James smiled with a playful wink as they mounted the stairs and she had a feeling that it was going to be a much more interesting and enjoyable evening that she'd thought when she sat down at the computer earlier that evening.


End file.
